No matter where you are, i will always find you!
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: Dr. Drakken has been kidnapped and now its up to Shego his love and only hope to find him!  RandR! Thank you for all for everything! The story's finished!
1. A very twisted evening

{Hello readers!! I am xXxKimPossiblexXx but my REAL name is Caroline. This is my 2nd story on Fanfiction.net and my first one was awesome as well. It's a Drakken and Shego fic, so if you aren't interested you don't have to read it. But if u like them together, this is the story 4 you! Its raided PG13 because, some alcohol use and some mild violence. But no there is NO SEX in this story!!!! I don't care for those kinds of story's thank you!!! But anyway, I hope you really like this story, and I have a sequel to this story, written down in my note book, so when this one is done, look for its sequel!!! Enjoy!!!}  
  
That night, the stars shined so brightly, you would think you were dreaming. The stars looked like crystals and the moon looked like an angel's halo. Everything was peaceful except for the horrible racket that was going on in Dr.Drakkens NEW lair. "I'm just saying that if you buy the correct motor next time it won't explode in your face every time you use it!" Argued a woman with long black hair which was the color of a Raven. Her skin was milky white and her eye's were crystal green. She stood next to a long wooden table tapping her fingers back and forth. She was wearing a full length jumpsuit which is light green and midnight black. On her hands she wore gloves that were green lasers when she got pissed.  
  
She just stood there staring at her boss waiting for him to argue back at her. "Yeah, but im just trying to save our money here Shego! I'm very smart and well you are." "Smarter." She said with her normal wicked smile. "No!" He roared "Listen, its better to make our own motors then buy them each time we will save ourselves money and besides motors today cost over 2,000 dollars!" The man said lowering his voice. Shego was her name, Shego Stormfury; she was the woman in the jumpsuit. "Well im just trying to help you.I mean us, help us." She said quickly catching herself. Dr.Drakken the man she was arguing with stood across from her raising both eyebrows in surprise. He had soft jet black hair that he wore in a short ponytail. He had small beady black eyes and light blue skin. His ears were very large ( he never grew into them ). He also had a small scar under his left eye that ran down his left cheek.  
  
"Well Shego..thank you." He said very surprised to hear what she had just said. "I still think for a mad scientist kinda weak sometimes." She said. With that his temper level shot back up again. She then headed towards the door and said one more thing before he totally was gone, "You still should have finished collage." She said a tone of sweetness and a little bit of 'im still mad at you' in it. "Will you please just go to bed now SHEGO?!" He said starting to rub his temples. She smiled and then left his left him in his lab peacefully.  
  
Dr.D stood there rubbing his temples for another minute or so and then decided to sit down. Shego and he had been working on their next plain to defeat Kim Possible. They were both in their new Liar witch waz in the Rocky Mountains, far from Kim, who supposally lived in New York. His plane this time was to create Robot Tree's and smother Kim. But of course it was a dumb idea and even he knew it was.  
  
'Why did Shego say she wanted to help me?' He thought. He was getting all worked up over a few words that she had said to him which prob. meant nothing at all. But he just wasn't sure. He tried to get back to his work but he was so impacted with his thoughts he couldn't think. "I kneed a drink," He said to himself as he went down to his PRIVIATE lounge.  
  
Shego on the other hand wasn't tired at all, so she decided to go on her bow canny and look at the stars. There wasn't a breeze at all, just a few crickets and the beautiful shining stars. Shego had been out there for a while and then started to feel a bit sleepy. She was drifting off to sleep when out of the conner of her eye she spotted a shooting star!!! She quickly closed her eyes and made a wish!  
  
Drakken on the other hand had finally made it down to his lounge and entered the code #. At first it wasn't correct and he felt even dizzier. "I really kneed a drink!" And it outta be fast!" Dr.Drakken never really drank at all. He maybe had like ONE drink every one or two months. Which was exallent for a MAD scientist, who was most of the time depressed. His room was huge, each side of the walls were filled with books and artwork. He stumbled over to a big Chester and Oak chest and opened the doors and poored him self a drink.  
  
After making her wish, Shego then decided to go to bed. She went down the long corridor that had portraits and amore between each picture. Their new lair looked a lot like the one from 'The Beauty and the Beast'.  
  
After an hour of drinking, Dr. Drakken was DRUNK as ever! He spun around the room pretending to dance. Shego had been acting very nice to him since they moved. But tonight was their first little argument in a very long time. He then tripped his way back to the cabinet and closed it then, luckily stumbled off to bed. His head started to hurt as he felt very dizzy. And as the moments passed as he walked down the hall he swore he saw the men in Armor turn their heads to watch him.  
  
Shego had taken her shower and gotten into bed, and stared at the ceiling in the dark. 'Why did I say I wanted to help him?' She thought as she then laid their motionless. Drakken then stood up trying to focus and keep going when someone tapped his right shoulder slightly. "Shego, im going to bed, what the hell do you." His voice trailed off as he saw who was behind him and let out a small cry. Then their was a loud muffed sound and then a huge crash of Armor fell to the ground.  
  
Shego had heard the noise and flew out of bed. She was going out the door when she grabbed her laser gloves. She walked down the diff. halls with caution, just in case someone would grab her from behind. It wasn't until she spotted the scene of the crime in which she had gotten worried. "Drakken!" She squealed as she knew that very instant that he was gone. Her heart pounded fast as she kept calling out his name. Shego then realized that poor Dr. Drakken was kidnapped and it was up to her to save him! 


	2. The mysterious Kidnapper

Shego didn't know what to do, I mean Dr. Drakken her boss was kidnapped. Most people who don't get along with their bosses wouldn't go after them if they were in trouble, but something deep deep down she must save him.Shego started to pace back and forth, up and down the hall. 'Who could have taken him and not ME as well?' She thought to herself. They had villainous friends, but half of them they were friends with. Then it had hit her, like a whack to the head. Her eyes opened as she let out a scream of horror. Dr. Drakken had been hit on his by something heavy because the pressure was very strong in the back of his head where he was hurt. Along with all the alcohol he he drank the night before, his brain was screaming. He then felt a long cold shiver run down his back as he looked around and realized he wasn't home in his nice warm bed dreaming about Shego or their next mission. He apparently looked around and a window and stone walls were everywhere. Finally he looked down to realize in shock that he was practically strapped down by cold metal straps on a cold gold table. He also realized that his shirt was missing but he still had his shirt and pants on, 'Thank god,' he though as he tried to wiggle but the metal straps were to tight. 'Who in the world did this to me?' He wondered. 'And why?' Just then out of the depths of the darkness of this unknown lair came a loud but very small voice. "Ah, Dr.Drakken, my arch foe!" Most of the time that was the way Drakken spoke to Kim! A small man who was 5f. 2 inches stepped out from the darkness. "Denis," Drew (Dr.Drakken) growled as he saw his VILLIONIS arch foe. Denis Dementor was small; he had beady black eyes and a brown goatee for a beard. He wore a hard black helmet over his head, and for clothing, he wore a coral colored jacket wit a black belt and brown pants.  
"Why did you do this to me?" Drakken asked angrily. "Hello to u to Drew. Humm, well lets see, you assistant Shego and you have always been taking from me. Your both just so jealous!" Dementor said just like a child would. "I have kept very close watch on both of you. Denis spoke ageing. "You are one twisted Villain, and why are you spying on us anyway?" Drakken asked. "Many reasons," Dementor said chuckling as he went on and on about how Drew always stole from him, and if he did return the things they would always be in little pieces, or blown up. "You know, I never really liked you," Drakken said spitting on Dementors good shoes. "And, you still haven't told me why the hell did u kidnap me in the first place!?" Drew said raising his voice. "Well it's finally to get you under MY mindcontroll." He said with a wicked smile as he snapped his fingers as Henchmen appeared everywhere! Then he snapped his fingers a second time, and then handed Dementor a green shot filled with blue liquid. "Thank you Albus," Dementor said as he started to walk over to poor Dr.Drakken, who was half naked and was wiggling like Hell to get out! Then he knew he wasn't going to get out and a small tear ran down his cheek as he turned his head and waited for the sun 2 rise. "You can put me under mind control, but you have to remind ur self that you have taken so many things from me as well." "I have never taken anything from you before!" Dementor snapped as he then jammed the needle into his blue arm. Drakken then winced in pain, and then got use to it very quickly. He could feel the cold liquid that was being injected into his which he found very gross! Drew then closed his eyes and then started to cry to himself and he started to see memories of his whole life pass before him. The memories started from when he was just a baby to all his Best memories in school, and then becoming a mad scientist. Then Drakken came upon memories which were very sad. He remembered seeing and meeting Shego for the first time. He was so sorry for all the times he hurt her with words and in arguments. His world was getting darker and darker and then the last pic.that he saw in his mind before he totally was out was a beautiful picture of Shego's face. "Shego," He whispered. "I will always be with you." And with that his body was motionless, and his mind was in a deep slumber which felt like a lifetime.  
  
Fans ~ hello, hope you r enjoying the story! I'm very sorry that I haven't had this chapter up sooner, its just that, ive been tired, and when I type a lot, my fingers start to bleed and it HURTS like HELL!!! So expect the next chap in a day or 2~ I really hope that u guys don't mind!!! Please leave reviews because ive worked so hard and leave em if u are enjoying the Story! ~ Fans 


	3. Old Friends who can Help!

Shego didn't know what to do. She had realized that it was Dementor and she was right! She searched everywhere for the Henchman, and realized that they were on a permanent vacation. Andrea-Lyn, one of her best friends was away visiting her parents for the weekend so she couldn't help her.  
Then Shego realized who could and WOULD help her with the evidence to make sure it really was Dementor who kidnapped poor Dr. Drakken. She ran to lab, and found his lil blue/black address book lying on a brass table. 'I wonder if he still keeps her # in here'? She thought as she searched under 'D', and luckily found her name. Then Shego dialed her phone # and waited for someone to pick up. "Yes?" A woman's voice came on, (she had a very childlike tone to it) "Ah, Hey DNAmy its Shego." DNAmy the woman on the other line was very surprised to be hearing from Shego! "Hi....how are you, um, what do you want?" She ansured. Shego then gave a nervous laugh and explained that Dr.Drakken had been kidnapped. "I'll be over as soon as I can, just hang tight." DNAmy responded as Shego then hung up the phone, and then dialed one more person who was known for his kung-fu fighting.  
After getting him on the phone and telling him she needed his help, Shego then realized it was already morning and she had to get dressed. She decided to wear her regular jumpsuit and her glowing laser gloves, and then after getting ready and waiting a while, the doorbell rang. Shego opened the door and came face to face with the woman she had spoken to on the phone with. She was small and chubby, and whore a pink lab coat with red pants to match. She had short black hair and wore very thin black glasses over her eyes. She had a spit in the middle of her teeth which was noticeable when she smiled. Right underneath her collar of her caller of her coat she wore a littleotterfly, (it's a cuddle buddy).  
"Hello, thank you very much for coming Amy." Shego said gently letting her come in. "I would always come for Drakken." Amy said dreamily. Shego rolled her eyes and though to herself, 'So he loves u and then u dump him, and now u think u love him again, Amy get real!' "So, well how have u been, since the last time we saw each other in Middleton?" Amy asked bored. The last time they saw each other was in the episode 'Partners' on the 'Secret Files DVD/Vhs'. "Me? Oh ive been alright except for my poor Drew getting kidnapped and all." Shego then gasped and then turned around clamping her hand over her mouth. "Why did u just call him 'Poor Drew'?" Amy asked giggling. "Looks like someone got hit by the LOVE bug or Cupid maybe, hummmmmmmmm?" Amy urged. Shego didn't know why she was acting so different since Drakken was kidnapped. "No, its nothing at all." Anyway calming her self back down realizing that her gloves were glowing with anger so they walked up and examined the crime.  
"Well, I found some brown hair and its not Drakkens because his hair is black, so let me just double check." Amy ran the testes and it was Dementors match. Shego got more worried and thought bout what he had done to him already. Just then their doorbell rang again and Shego flew down stairs to see who it was. When she opened the door, a smile came upon her face and she welcomed the in the Man who she had invited earlier on the phone.  
  
There is a lot more 2 come so keep reading if u will!!! enjoy!!! 


	4. Lord Monkey Fist

Shego opened the door and came face 2 face with the man she talked on the phone earlier with. He had beautiful black hair and light brown hazel eyes. He always wore a black belt ninja out fit had black hair also his hands and feet (painful operation). He walked into the lair out of the dark shadows. "Monty!" Shego squealed and hugging him tightly. "Oh, eh, Hello Shego so nice to see you to." He responded hugging her, but not as tight as she was. "Thank you so much for coming to help me!" "Oh its nothing, I would do anything for you and Drakken." He said smiling. His name was Monty Fest, but to the world everyone knows him as 'Lord Monkey Fist'.  
  
"So where are the little creatures?" Shego asked looking beside him. "Creatures?" Monty asked confused, "Oh you mean the little ninja monkeys? Their prop. out some where in the tree's by now."  
  
Amy had appeared up stairs above where they were talking. She was speechless when she saw Monkey Fist. It had been the first time In 4 years since they were this close to each other. "Wow Monty that's great! About your business I mean, but someone else is here to and I think she would like to see you." Shego said running up the stairs. A smile was growing bigger and bigger as she ran up. In the mean time Monty just looked around and liked Drakken and Shego's new lair. It took Shego about a few minutes for Amy to come down, but she did it. Monty had his back turned as they came down so he still hadn't seen Amy, he didn't even know she was coming.  
  
"Hem Hem." Amy said pretending to cough. Monty turned around and saw Amy. He couldn't believe that it was her! She was more slender and didn't look so stressed like before. "Amy?" He asked still completely shocked. "Hey Monty." Amy responded blushing like crazy. Monty slowly walked over to her and took both of her hands into his. "Wow, I can't believe it you." He said looking deep into her eyes. "Oh and I can't believe its you, ive missed you so much!" Amy said. Monkey Fist and DNAmy were so close because she was the one who gave him the operation of his hands and feet. They were about to kiss when, annoyed Shego interrupted them. "Well! Monty, Amy, I see that you to are now back in your own little Looooooooove circle again, I must be going off to find Drakken...excuse me." She said walking fiercely through them, breaking the holding of their hands. Shego was getting her coat when Monty interrupted her. "Shego," he said walking over to her. "I'm coming to." "And so am I." Amy said coming up next to him, looking stern. "Thanks guys, now let's go find Drew..... where ever he is." She said and with that they packed their things and headed out the door. Only god knew what was in store for the 3 of them, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. 


	5. Welcome to Dreamland

Dr.Drakken felt like he had been sleeping for one hundred years. His physical body seemed to be asleep but his mind wasn't. In his mind he had woken up in a meadow, with blue and pink and yellow roses everywhere. He was on his back when he awoke and seemed to be watching the clouds pass him by. It was so relaxing; he never wanted to leave, never ever. There was a small breeze in the air that lightly ran across his whole body. Everything was so peaceful until her heard in a distance the laughter of children. He slowly looked up to see who it was. One of the children was a little boy, he could tell by the tone of voice. Next to the little boy was a little girl. Now this had caught his full attention. The young boy had short black hair, and the little girl also had black hair, long and wavy..... like Shego.  
  
Drakken started to walk towards them, and then kind of pick up his pace. He put out his left hand, as if they were his very own children. "Ha ha, you lost Sheena." The little boy said, standing up and dusting himself off from rolling down the dirty hill. Neither of them had noticed Drakken coming, so they just did their own thing. "Ok, you win Drake, just drop it ok?" The young girl said who was totally out of breath. She was wearing black overalls with a light green shirt underneath of it. Her skin was quite pale like Drakkens but she did have a little bit of color in it, not much though. Drake on the other hand, super light blue skin. You could barley see it in him. He had beautiful pearly brown eyes, and was wearing a sports t-shirt and cargo jeans. Drakken had finally reached them, and kneeled down in front of both of them. "Are you here to play with us?" The young girl asked, now facing Drakken directly. "Who are you kids?" Drew (drakken) asked studying both of their faces. "Well first of all, I'm Drake!" the little boy said puffing out his chest as if he was a super hero. "And I'm Sheena." The young girl said politely. "Where am I?" Drakken said raising one of his eye brows. You will find out soon enough." Sheena said, and when she spoke her voice was like an angel's.  
  
Back in the real world, Drakken was still alive, but not being controlled by his real brain. Professor Dementor was very pleased that his plan had finally worked! Watching Drews lifeless body, he asked his henchmen to wake him up and report him back to his office.  
  
Back in Dreamland Dr.Drakken had started to walk around. "Where are you going?" The little boy asked running after him. Drew felt so sick, he wanted to be home so badly! He sat back down again and looked around for some buildings or trees, anything besides this meadow! "You're in your mind Drew." Sheena said sitting next to him. "What!?" He almost screamed, Drakken felt as if he was going crazy! "I'm where! Ugh, this is so confusing! I just want to go home, I don't know eathor of you two, but you both look so familiar, and Shego! Oh Shego, gosh I would do anything, ANYTHING, to be home with her right now." He said panicking and looking around. "We can help you leave this place Drew, but lets just say your undermind control." Drake said pipping up. "Its going to be hard, but we can do it!" Sheena then said smiling at him. He liked Sheena a lot, he seemed as if he had spent his whole life with this little girl, and he didn't want to leave her side now, not ever. "Come on, lets go for a walk and we both will explain the whole thing to you." Drake said, and with that, they were all holding hands and they walked and talked in the meadow.  
  
Shego, Monkey Fist and DNAmy had taken one of Drakken and Shego's 'stolen' blimps. "Where do you think he could be?" Shego asked nervously. "Hum, Im not sure, wait you guys im getting something!" Monty said holding onto the detector that was attached to the steering wheel inside the big blimp. "Ah ha! Yes I have found their location!" He said with joy. "Where!?" Shego screamed as she practilly attacked him, and pinned him to the floor. "Here, look right over there, where about 3 hours away from them, I think." Monty said nevesly with Shego still sitting on top of him! "Oh thank you Monty! Your are the best!" She said leaning down to hug him. "Ah, yes I know I am, but um, Shego maybe you could get off me please, this position doesn't look right." He laughed. "Oh! Sorry." She said giggling and helping him up. Amy was helping with the controls and Monty was the navigator behind the wheel. She was so excited that they had found out where Drakken was. She walked over to the window and felt the cool afternoon wind blow in her face. She sighed and said "Hang on in there Drew, im coming, just please hold on." 


	6. A new Dr Drakken

Heyy everyone I really hope you are enjoying the story!!! Im gonna update like everyday I hope! lol 2day which is, lol ok im not 2 sure of what da date is today but Ive updated 3 chap. today lol, I did this 2 say im sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
Dr.Drakken's body was now fully awake and was also fully under mindcontroll. Professor Dementor was now in his office when someone walked in. "Come in!" He screamed. The door flew open and Drakken walked in. His face was ice cold and twisted, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Ah, come in Drew and please have a seat if you will." Dementor said wickedly. Drakken then slowly walked over like a robot and sat down. He (drakken) was wearing the exact same cloths as Dementor had on, and the colors didn't look good on him at all. "You belong to me now Drew." "Yes I do master." Drakken responded with the same sick look upon his blue face.  
  
"You have to hurt your self." Drake said taking Drakken's hand. "And why would I do that?" He asked. "To get out of Dreamworld." Sheena said catching up to both of them as they walked. Drew was about to respond when something hurt him from inside his body. His face crumbled in pain as he almost fell to the ground in the meadow. "Are you alright?" The twins asked (kind of like Jim and Tim, Kim's brothers). "No, ahhh oh no! I can hear Dementor speaking to me in my head! Ohhh it hurts so badly! Wait... I-I can see him also!" Drakken wailed as he clutched his hands over his temples and squinted his eyes. "You're under mindcontroll." Sheena whispered. "But this time its not a Chip Drew, it's a liquid formula that stays in your blood system for two whole days!" She said fiercely, as if she was his mother. Drakken wasn't listening to her, he was trying to concentrate on what Dementor was saying to him.  
  
"You and I are going to rule the world someday Drakken, and even better Shego," He laughed evilly. "Shego will be our slave." Dementor cackled, and with out even knowing it the Drakken in the real world who was under mindcontroll was laughing as well. He laughed until Dementor ordered him to stop. (lol).  
  
"No!" Drakken screamed still holding his temples. Both children screamed and jumped back in fright because of the way he was acting. "Noooooo, I will not rule the world with you Dennis! And Shego isn't going to our Slave!! I won't let you touch her!" He yelled with all of his might. Then because his heart started to hurt he started to pound his fists on the ground with all his might, and when he was done, it seemed like there had been a real earthquake.  
  
Suddenly Dementors office started to rumble and things where falling off the walls and jumping off the shelves and smashing onto the hard floor. Denis started to scream like a little girl, (a very high pitch scream, lol) and flew onto the ground putting his arms over his head protecting himself from the falling objects.  
  
"Wow!" Sheena said jumping with joy and excitement. She flew into his arms calming him down. "What just happened?" Drakken asked hugging her back. "That's the way." Drake said folding his arms with a small smirk on his face. "What's the way?" Drakken asked confused. Drake sighed and explained. "When you get angry like you just did, and you hurt your self or hurt something else, your body back in the 'real world' reacts to it and it kind of breaks some of the chain in the mind control." He said smiling. "So all we have to do now is get you really pissed off and eventually the formula will break the connection for good, and you will be back into the real world!" Sheena then said. A nice warm smile came upon his face and he knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
Monty, Shego and DNAmy were getting closer and closer to Drakken by each cloud they passed in the sky. Monty later on discovered that Dementors new lair was somewhere in Florida, and at the speed they were going at they would be very soon. Shego had no idea what Dementor had done to him so far, she was so worried, but boy she is in for the surprise of her life when she him.  
  
.:. Hello people!!! Thank you so much spooky-angel (Brittany) for reviewing and reading the chapters! Your so nice, U and Suzzane Rock!!! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!!! Im gonna update everyday for sure because Im sick!! I hope you all are enjoying the story, dun worrie the action will start really soon promis!! Don forget Review if you are enjoying! The reviews always make my day, and correct me if im wrong w. spelling sometimes. .:. 


	7. Remembering the Past

Dementor was still screaming after the little shock. "You ok?" Drakken asked dully looking down at the shivering Dementor. "Yes, im-im alright, just a little bit scared... what was that?" He asked embarrassed, and getting himself up from off the floor. "Its called an earthquake." Drakken said in his normal tone rolling his eyes making sure that Denis didn't see. "Right, now uh shall we go show you your new home Drakken?" Dementor said opening the door. Drakken stood up like a robot and nodded his head as he slowly walked out the door. Denis showed him every room and where the Henchmen where when they weren't busy.  
  
"What a nice place to stay." Drakken said complementing him. "Why thank you Drew, now you just keep that good attitude and you'll have lots of good things in store for you. Now down here is your room, go on don't be shy." They both walked down a long freezing cold hallway with suites of armor on both sides. Both sides of the walls were covered with paint in the colors of coral and black. Drakken didn't like the colors, but he had to deal with it. Finally both of them reached a mid-evil looking time wooden door with a brass handle. "Well here you are, this is where you will be staying for now on Drakken." Drew walked in and looked around. There was a small bed, the size for maybe just one person. It had a nice marble white bathroom, and near his bed he had a fireplace. "Thank you Professor Dementor, this room is absolutely beautiful!" Drakken said with joy. And so Dementor just left him there....just standing there until he was ordered to do something else.  
  
While in Dreamland, he had heard and seen everything which was happening. "Denis you sure might be a whack job, but you do have a nice taste in bedrooms! Very nice, I like it!" He said looking beyond the hills up ahead. Both Drake and Sheena looked at each other puzzled and started to laugh. "What?" Drakken said breaking his thoughts of thinking power. "You-you think Denis is whack, hahahaha, you should see your self, looking out upon the meadows talking." Sheena said giggling. Drakken smiled at her and then picked her up. "Come here you." He said playfully picking up Sheena under her little arms and twirling her in the air. "Whhheeeeeeeee!" Sheena said as the cool wind blew in her face as she held onto Drakkens hands. "Hey can I have a turn to?" Drake asked worried. Drakken stopped spinning around in the flattened flowers which he had crushed and gently put Sheena back on her feet. Drakken looked deep into little Drakes eyes and saw that he was sad. His lower lip was quivering and his little blue hands were tightly clenched. Drew couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was almost as if he had seen this very same picture when he was a child. It had been his cousin's birthday party and everyone was having fun.... except Drakken. Back in the dark conner of a room stood a very small pale boy with beautiful black diamond eyes and wavy black hair. His cousin, Jessica had turned 15, and the sad thing was that she hadn't even noticed he had come. She was a tall very slender woman with silky smooth blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was by the punch bowl laughing and gossiping with some of her friends. "Oh mygawd I so know, Jake Barnes was so hitting on you Catherine, ah hah I mean come on you have to go out with him, I mean he is the hottest Quarterback in our entire school isn't he?" She said laughing with a girl with long red curly hair and deep brown freckles dotted across her Irish face. Jessica was beautiful. She was a vixen. Everything a good boy wanted from her she would give him! Drew at the time was only 10, and wanted to get to know his cousin a little bit more. He didn't have any brothers and sisters, and she was the closest child (almost/teen/adult) friend he ever had. He then remembered that he was holding a small box in his hand, which was her birthday present and Drew had forgotten to give it to her. People were coming from all directions and Drew then realized that he would have to move other wise he would be trampled to death by feet! So then he slipped from out of his hiding place and walked over to Jessica. He stood in front of the teenage goddess and held out the box and put his head down as if he was a slave. She didn't notice at first what was happening until a few of the girls stopped paying attention to her and stared down at little Drew. "Oh,eh,hello." Jessica said in a queer voice kneeling down towards his head hight. "Hi Jessica my name is Drew, im your cousin... here you go, happy birthday." Drew said still looking down nervesly. Some of her friends giggled and the other half 'Awww'd' as Drew did this. "Awww, well thank you very much Drew. I don't think we have ever meet, im Jessica no dah." She said sarcasticly snatching the little box from him. All of the girls laughed as they walked away leaving Drew there with all the yapping adults. Jessica and her bitchy friends walked down the hall and then she stopped, making them stop to. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Christi Ulman asked giving her the puppy dog pout look. "Why do you care?" Jessica said scowling shaking the box furiously, "Im not going to waste my time opening it, and staring at it. Its prob. some cheap little doppy necklace he made at CCD or something." She said throwing the little box behind her shoulder as she and her girls laughed and walked away. Drew came up the hall, and saw what they had said and done, he kneeled down and picked up the small box. He was heartbroken! He couldn't belive it. Right when he thought he had a friend...he was folled. He bit his lower quivering lip and started to cry silently as he walked out to the back portch. He found a place to sit and sat down. What really was inside the box was a fifty dollar gold necklace with the name 'Jessica Alexia Lipsky' across it. He had spent all of his spending money that he had saved for months to buy it. His little heart was going blue...deep down he could feel it. He quickly wiped the tears from eyes as a huge black boy came walking up with his 'homies' at his side. "Yo kid!" He barked. "Huh?" Drew said looking up at this duplicate to Michalle Jordan (hight I mean). "You give my friend a cheap gift on her birthday? Is that true you like creep?" He said picking Drew up my his shirt collar and shaking him. He was so scared, he wanted to cry for help, but their were only a Jessica's bitchy girl friends and ass like boy friends out side, all the adults were inside drinking and talking. "No, I got her a necklace, but she didn't open it." Drew said, with his little small pale body quivering like crazy. "Hey! Don't talk back to me that way, you little piece of bird poop!" The bully screamed now shakking his fericly in the air. Out of the conner of his eye's he saw Jessica and her girl friends laughing hysterically as they did this. It was to sweet, she almost wet her pants. The bully and his gang were likeing the attention a lot and kept harassing baby Drew. Finnally after twenty minutes, he let him down and kicked him into the sand box. "Cake!!!" Screamed Jessica's mother sticking her head out the glass door as everyone ran inside hurtling each other. Drew was left there in the sand. Left to live, Left to breathe, Left to die. He then felt like none in his real family ever cared about him very much, it just all seemed to be a dream to him. This memories started to get fuzzy as she came back to Dream world looking down at the ragging Drake who was shaking with anger. Drakken then felt so bad for him, he lifted him into his arms and held him close. Drake started to cry on his shoulder and Drakken did the same. They were sharing the same memories. But how could that have happened? I mean come on it was Drew's memories not Drakes! Then he remembered that he was in his mind... and all things were possible!  
  
They seemed to be crying for a good twenty min. until Drake broke Drakkens grasp and looked at him. "I know what it's like Drew, but I cant explain now, I shall later I promise! Now what we have to do now Is get you back home into the Real world!" He exclaimed.Drakken knew he was right, but how. Then it hit him like a stack of books, he even muttered the words 'ouch' as a joke towards himself. "I kneed a mirror!" He said with joy. "Wait im in the middle of a meadow, and how the hell am I going to get a mirror in the middle of no where?" He said frustrated. Sheena winked at Drake who winked her back telling her 'yes'. "You want a mirror Drew?" Drake asked proudly. "Ah huh." Drakken said looking at both of em. "Sheena give him a mirror." A blast of light appeared and then there were a whole bunch of swirling colors and a pixie dust. Drakken didn't know what was happening but he thought it looked beautiful. He then closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he found him self looking straight at a glass mirror. "Ok, now is that Sheena?" Drew asked giggling with joy. Drake smiled and nodded. "Alright," Drakken said getting him self warmed up like he was a boxer going into his ring, "Im going to cut the glass in my hands and hopefully be in so much paint that I will be back in the real world!" He said with Joy. Drake nodded telling him it was alright. He stepped back and Sheena (mirror) stood their perfectly still. Drakken held his breath with all of his might as he then plunged both of his two fists into the glass mirror. The glass shattered everywhere! Drake covered his eyes protecting him self in caution. Drakken pulled back his hands realizing that they were all bloody and still had glass chips in them. The pain was getting to intense; he started to scream at the top of his lungs with all of his might. All of a sudden he felt himself swirling back and forth into time and space, it felt as if he was being lifted off the ground and thrown into a vortex hole. He looked around still yelling and sum what cussing, he saw his family. The good and the Bad. Then the swirling was stopping and he kept his eyes closed again. Drakken was put gently back onto his feet and felt a nice warm carpet the kind of warmth from the sun. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't belive it! It was the room from before... he was back in the REAL WORLD!  
  
- Hello fanz – Omgosh im soo tired!! lol I typed this chapter non~stop no im serious! lol but I do it cause it makes me feel good. Oh boy its like midnight here in NJ. lol I better go to sleep. Hey im going away this weekend and im not 2 sure if I will have the next chapter up. But it will deff. but up Mon. DEFF. TUES!! ( Don't worry im not forgetting about you lol. Please review! Because I worked my lil butt of doing this chapter! thank you! and please enjoy!! - Good bye for now fanz - 


	8. Drakken vs Dementor

Dr. Drakken stood there breathing heavily as he looked down at his hands. There was blood dripping onto the cream white colored carpet, but he didn't care, he just finished picking out the little pieces of glass and threw them onto the floor. As he did that he felt so dizzy. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to come back into direct focus, but when ever he pulled out a sliver of glass from his hands and threw it into the rug, he felt as if he was throwing a piece of his mind or personality away with it. Then after he finished from what he was doing, he looked up and walked over to the shattered window in which he supposibly broke... and when he saw his reflexon, he remembered Drake and Sheena. The two wonderful, gifted children he once knew were gone. Little did he know, but they saved his life. If only he though to himself, 'If only I could thank them'. Just then he heard a stumble of footsteps come rushing down the hall. He knew it was Dementor and his 'pumped' henchmen. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to just play it cool. Dementor as rude as he was didn't even bother to knock, he just barged right in. "What the hell happened?" He asked breathlessly as he walked over to Drakken who was still bleeding horribly. "Out there," He said in a lifeless voice pointing to the window. "Saw something...a bird...got away." Drakken said still pointing to the broken window. Demntor casually walked over with his hands behind his back and examined the window. "Hummm.... yes I see, well lets get you all cleaned up shall we?" He said spinning around extremely quickly making poor Drakken ALMOST jump. "Let's go to the lab." He said putting one hand on Drakken's shoulder and turning him around.  
They walked a little farther, when Drews bleeding had gotten worse. Dementor stopped and held both of Drakkens hands in his. Drew looked lifeless, trying not to wince or move, by any means at all. "You know what is funny?" Dementor asked laughing, squeezing his hands now. Drakken just shook his head quickly. "The mindcontroll medication that I have given you makes you not get hurt at all times," He said. "Oh and also while you have the medication in you, for any reason you were to get hurt...you wouldn't bleed Drew." He said almost in a whisper. Drakken then knew that Denis had found out he was back in the REAL world and he needed to stay. And with that Dementor squeezed his hands so hard that Drakken left out a cry of pain and attacked him.  
"Damn you Drew... henchmen!" Denis screamed as Drakken pounded his fists all over Denis. The Denemtor lunged upon poor Drakken and started kicking him! "You have no escape now Drew seems like your medication, and I think you kneed another dose of it hummmm?" Dementor said struggling upon Drakken who was biting him and trying to skin him alive! "Noooo!" He wailed as Denis pulled his hair. "And Shego, yes your wonderful sexy, mouth dropping, assistant shall soon be mine... and we will live a wonderful, Romantic life together Drakken... the kind that doesn't involve you!" Dementor said pinning Drakken to the ground. Drakken looked up at Dementor who was lying upon him and spit in his face. Then Drakken got loose and screeched his face! "No goddamm it! I swear to the Holy Ghost if you ever lay one finger, ONE, I swear to god, ill rip every limb off your sinful body!" Drakken yelled. "Henchmen!!!" Dementor screamed while kicking poor Drew off of him. 5 big manly henchmen came running into the room, and helped small and punney Dementor up agien onto his feet, and then attacking poor Drakken and then holding him agienst the wall. One more Henchman came running into the room and held out a extra long vile of Mindcontroll medication in a supper long needle. "Thank you Cassidy." Dementor said snatching it from him. He limped over to the squirming Drakken and ripped off his coat sleeve. This time when he injected the needle it was very quickly and harsh, not gentle and quick like before.  
Drakken's world was spinning again and he landed back into the beautiful meadow, but this time the meadow was old, dark and gray. Like and OLD depressing movie that you would watch on AMC. "Drake, Sheena!?" He yelled looking around. There was a very big wind and there was a little bit of rain falling from the dark cloulds in the sky. "Drew!" Said a small voice coming from far behind him. "Drake!" He yelled running towards him. Drake was kneeling down holding someone's hand. He was crying and had blood upon his t-shirt, and was shivering. When Drakken saw him, he gasped and couldn't believe it. "Drake, oh my god, what the hell happened to you and... Oh my GOD!!!" He said as he walked up to him and saw whose hand he was holding. And when he looked down and saw Sheena he almost cried when he saw what had happened to her small, pale, helpless body...shivering into the cold. 


	9. Miracle

"Sheena!" Drakken said starting to cry as he kneeled down and held little Sheena who was completely broken. Her face and her some what exposed body were completely torn to shreds. It had looked as if Freddy Kruger had gotten a hold of her, and stabbed her 100 times with his horrible finger knives. Drake was crying to and walked over to both of them. Sheena's eyes were closed and she started to moan and they opened slightly. "Drewwww?" She said looking up at Drakken who held her in his strong arms. "Oh, thank the god in heaven you are alright!" He said holding her closer. Drakken had felt so odd, I mean Sheena was just this child...but it seemed as if she was almost he father, and he felt the same way with Drake.  
  
"Drake," He said whipping her moist bangs off of her pale forehead. "What happened to her?" He chocked out. "She will be alright... before I tell you though; we both have a confession to make." He said twisting his fingers nervously as if Drakken was going to yell at him (which he would never do). "Uh... well were what makes you who you are." He said. "Huh?" Drakken said raising one eyebrow still staring at him. Drake sighed and sat down next to him. "Drakken... we are your personalities... and when you were back in Dementor's lair, you were pulling out the pieces of glass and I know you felt weird... and this is why." He said pointing to Sheena who was snuggling her head into his chest and trying to keep warm. Drakken was so surprised, and very upset, plus Very confused. "You see, when you broke Sheena.. the mirrior..you had her in your hands when you went home. And if any part of us is taken out of our shell (dreamworld) we are most likely to die." Drake said wiping the crystal tears from his eyes.  
Drakken was completely shocked. Then it had hit him like a tumble of bricks... he had almost killed Sheena. More tears streamed down his blue face and stared at the helpless loving child in his arms. She looked like a baby to him, his very own baby girl, just born, looking for her mother to be feed. "I'm so sorry I was so selfish." He whispered, kissing Sheena on her forehead. Drakken felt like he would die; die because he almost killed a loved one of his. The winds were stopping and the sun slipped its way through the dark clouds which were turning milky white again. Drake had noticed what was happening and smiled and looked up at the beautiful clear sky.  
  
Drakken then stopped crying slowly and felt the hot crisp sun upon his back neck as he looked up and enjoyed the moment. He looked around and saw that the tree's which were destroyed in the storm were regrowing their leaves... quickly! He thought this was all a dream, everything, from when he started his fight with Shego, until now. But then he stoped dreaming and felt the movement coming from Sheena's Chest. He looked down and saw that she was breathing, and that her cuts were closing up with in seconds. A big flush of Joy rushed into his whole entire body! He smiled and pulled her matted hair out of her face to she could see. With in minutes all of her bruises and cuts were gone and she slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a few times. She rolled over so she would be on her back and looked up at Drakken. A toothy smile came upon her face as she leaned up and flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god again that you are alright!" He said holding her firmly still crying . She then broke the hug and looked at him. "That you for saving me Drew." She said gently. Drakken just smiled and hugged her agien. Drake had stopped looking up when he heard what was going on and was shocked to see that Sheena was alright.  
  
"Sheena!" He screamed and practilly tackled her to the grown. "Yes, your ok! See I told you would be alright." He said tickling her tummy making her laugh on the ground. "Oh Gosh, Please, hahhaha, stop... hahhahah (hahaha='s laughing) that tickles Drake." She said holding her stomach while she laughed. Drakken heard wonderful sweet relaxing music inside his head as he laughed and watched the two kids who were healthy agien play in the soft dirt. He felt as if their was a Miracle which had just accrued. And the way he felt was right. Drakken let them play for a while, so he decided to take a walk. He walked for about a half hour and then lied down and looked up at the beautiful clouds which were passing him by in time. He smiled as he laid is body into a fresh bed of flowers. He then remembered what life was like when he was a child, the way he would look at the clouds and pretend that he could see objects. He sighed and took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to remember what happened through out his whole life... from his birth to where he was now... and he thought and he went to sleep as he started to remember what his life was like before he meets Shego...  
  
.:. Hello... readers? Um is anyone reading my stories? Heh doesn't seem like it? Well if you are I hope you are quite enjoying them. Thank you Brittany (spooky-angel) for reading and reviewing, your making my day! Lol, well if you do READ please Review! Please? Ok well enjoy ciao: 


	10. The Birth

.:. Flashback .:. The rain started to pound on the window's of the Misted Ville Hospital. That day seemed to be busy for everyone and a lot of new mothers where giving birth to their children. Every mother and father were happy... well alright, not everyone was. A woman in room 25, sat in her bed, with horrible pain. He water had broken the night before so she knew she had to get to the hospital because she was going into heavy labor, which was NOW!  
  
'I'm going to kill Greg for getting me pregnant! I can't be a mother, im so young... and restless.' She thought to herself as a nurse came in and injected a needle into her arm. The woman looked away as she did this trying not to flinch... making it look as if she was a tweeb. After the woman left the room, the woman looked down at your stomach which was very big. She kept her hand on her stomach, feeling her baby kick every now and then. She had light brown hair with blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and only had a little color in her cheeks from breathing so heavily. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest and finally at 11:30 in the morning she felt her baby start to come.  
  
"Doctor!" She said starting to cry, feeling the pain down below. "AHHHELLP!" She wailed reaching for the buzzer to contact the Nurse. She was started to sweat even more now and she finally grabbed the buzzer and pushed it like crazy. A nurse came rushing in with rubber gloves along with a male doctor behind her. "Ok Abby, just breath heavily, and push when the Doctor tells you to." The nurse said kindly taking Abby's hand giving her support. "Ok, now on the count of three Ms. Lipsky push! One, two... three!" The doctor ordered. Poor Abby yelled as she pushed and pushed when the Doctor told her to. "Oh, and Im not Ms. Lipsky! Im not even married to Greg yet, he's the one who got me Pregnant! I can't believe I am doing this... cant you cut me open?" She ordered looking down. The Doctor looked up and told Abby he couldn't do that, the only reason he would do that is if the baby couldn't pass into the world, the proper way. Abby sighed and closed her eyes and pushed. 'Im going to love this child with all of my heart, I am going to keep him/her safe and find a home and raise him with his daddy. Were going to get married and be happy together... and I will do anything for this child, even if it means taking my life away.' She thought as she opened her eyes and pushed the hardest and longest. "Oh, I see the head... come on Abby.. almost there, you can do it!" The nurse named Hanna said. She was African American, who had become close friends with Abby while she was in labor. She was going to push again when someone came flying through the door. A tall slender sexy man, around 20 years old walked in with flowers in his left hand. He had hazel eyes with soft jet black hair. His name was Gregory Lipsky.  
  
"Hunny, im so sorry I didn't come sooner! Please forgive me! I love you so much!" He said walking over to her and kissing her putting the flowers in the vase. Right then and their... she looked into his eyes and he was telling her that he loved her with all of his heart and would be their for her all the time. She was broken from his wonderful look as a sharp pain ran down her spine. She yelled and grabbed his hand as she pushed again. "Its ok, your almost done giving birth honey." he said watching the Doctor. "One more push!" He said. And with that Abby's world was spinning she coudnt belive what was going on.. and with that she felt the baby come out from between her legs and she started to cry. Hanna let go of her hand and rushed over to the doctor and helped him clean up the baby. She was sweating and bleeding like hell. "Oh boy, here let me help!" Greg said rushing over and moping up the floor. He held her abilicoll cord making sure it didn't touch the ground. Hanna then turned around holding the lil naked baby in her arms and asked who wanted to cut the cord. "Why don't you Greg." Abby said smiling weekly. Greg smiled and took the silver scissors and cut the cord. Abby still couldn't see her child, but she recognized him/her when she saw its small head.  
"You have a beautiful baby boy Abby." Hanna said smiling as she gently as she put the small baby into her week arms. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket and coudnt be see seen. He didn't cry at all, and that was what worried Abby and Greg. She felt her baby son move in her arms as she looked down. He looked up at her and smiled. He had black diamond eyes and a small nose and very large ears like his father. He had a little bit of black hair on the top of his head and it was wavy.  
"So what are you going to name him?" The Doctor said whipping off his hands. "I want to name him...well what do you want to name him?" She asked looking up at Greg who was preoccupied with his new son. "Ill name him any thing that you would like to name him sweetheart." "Then I want to name him...Drew Theodore Lipsky." She said as a tear ran down her check as she unbuttoned her shirt and put her breast up to his lips. He sucked and got his milk, this made her feel wonderful. He was enjoying this... a lot! When ever she thought he was done she would try to pick him up, but he could cling on to her chest and suck harder and faster.  
"Some one's hungry." Greg said laughing as she stroked his son's head gently. "Its wearing me out." She said sighing and looking up at Greg. He chuckled and kissed her forehead and told her he was going to get some food, "You want anything? You must be hungry as well." "May I just have an Ice Tea?" She asked. "Sure." He said and walked out the door.  
Abby looked down at her son and smiled as he took his last little suck and finally gave up. She then picked up her baby boy, and the little cloth fell off. He was hot and sticky so she left it off of him so he could get some air. She put him up to her shoulders and patted his back firmly making him burp. And before she knew it, he had drifted off to sleep in her arms. She loved Drew and would never hurt him and would always be there for him.  
And while Drakken was imbedded into the earth by flowers and such he smiled, and remembered how beautiful his loving mother was, and so his mind started to pass him onto the next memory in his life just as Drake was shaking him and calling for him to get up.  
"Drew! You gotta wake up!" Drake said shaking him harder now. Drakken started to stir and moan as he felt extreamilly dissy and cracked open his eyes. "Drakken!" He finally screamed. "What! What is it? Is everyone alright?" He said panicking and jumping upon his two feet. "You have to go home." Sheena said sadly. "Why do I have to leave? I wanna be with you two... please don't make me go back." He said begging. "Shego needs you. She is going to be in trouble, and she is going to be hurt by...you. And the only way to stop it is if you try your very hardest and get back to where you belong now!" Drake said standing up. Drakken went white when he heard that Shego was going to be hurt...by him! So he hurried past them and ran up to the hill and watched from behind as they hurried after him. And so the battle was just beginning.  
  
Hello everyone - Ok I just wanna say if you read ' the things I never knew about you' you also learn about Drew's childhood. Well in this story its TOTTALY different! So don't get confused lol...only if you cant . I hope you liked this chappy. Ok some of you might be asking me later "Why did you go on w. Drakken's beautiful birth? It had no relevance to the story?" Well ah- ha! lol you will learn a lot more about what is GOING to happen, and wat DID happen after he and his family left the hospital. So if you have any other ques. leave them in the reviews if you like, or you may email me @ QuidditchRuler56@aol.com love to hear from any1! P.S. Brittany – Kim Possible party! Aboo-yah! lmao that would be so cool! Hey ya neva know do ya (wink). Later yall - 


	11. A battle begin's

.:. Hello everyone... it dosnt seem like anyone is reviewing, dose any1 like my story? Thank you brit. agien lol for all the reviews you are leaving me, very nice of you! Well if you are reading this please review!! Thank you .:.  
  
"There it is...Monty there it is!" She said jumping for joy. She ran inside and helped him land the blimp in the sky on a field not to far from Dementor's lair. Her heart started pound extremely fast as she got her things and was the first out of the blimp. "Come on you guys...don't be so slow!" Shego said as the two of them were taking their time getting their things ready.  
  
When they reached Dementor's Florida lair, Shego decided to go in the back way, avoiding as many Henchen as possible. DNAmy would go from the basement and deal with the controls and Monty and his ninja monkeys would go through the windows when told by signal from Shego. They all split up and went their separate ways. Shego climbed up the back and almost fell. She was so nerves about what Dementor had done to Drakken she felt as if she was going to throw up upon herself.  
  
- Inside – Drakken was now fully undermined control and was cleaned up and ready for battle. Denis and his Henchmen were ready. They were ready for battle because Dementor had spotted Shego and the rest on a meter that searched the sky for disturbing objects. He was with Dementor in the fighting room looking as if he was ready to kill someone. "Now Drakken, you know what to do...correct?" Dementor said wickiedly laughing. "Yes I do master... my enimy is Shego." Drakken said in a stone cold voice. "Good... and so the games begin." He said laughing.  
  
Sorry if so short I just thought I liked this chapter the way it is. So hope you all enjoy. Ill have the next one up tomorrow, ciao! 


	12. Shego's love

Shego stopped to breath as 3 henchmen came running towards her. "You both don't stand a chance." She said raising one eye brow. They didn't hesitate, they just kept coming towards her. She jabbed both of them in the stomach and then punched them till they were out as a light. She looked around and fixed her hair and hurried off to find Drakken. She walked a while down a long dark corridor looking the disturbing pictures that hung on each side. She felt a cold wind as she passed one door. Something caught her eye as she passed it. Shego walked into the room and gasped as she saw a huge blood stain on the while cream colored carpet. 'Oh my god, I hope this isn't Drakken's blood.' Shego said as she bit her lower lip. Looking around she knew there was a huge fight or argument in this room. It wasn't good, she knew she had to find Drakken and get him back home with him safely  
She ran down the hall and slowly entered the Fighting room. Dementor was no where to be seen. She looked around and everything was dark and cold. She looked farther down while standing on a long deck above the fighting ring, she spotted 30 henchmen. She almost fell but caught her self just in time! She looked a little more around the room until she spotted...Drakken. He had his back towards her, so she couldn't see his face at all. He was wearing Dementor's cloths, and Shego didn't think he looked odd in them... they weren't his colors.  
"Psst Drakken!" She whispered trying to get his attention. "Psst! Drakken!" Shego said now whispering louder. When Drakken heard her he spun around and his eyes narrowed. His face was deeply twisted and very cold. His hands were claws and his eyes were evil red. Shego gulped hard when she saw him and she knew that wasn't the real Drew she once knew. What he had become was a Monster, a fighting machine, he was a toy. Shego started to stumble back right when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder.  
Back in Dreamland Drakken was very upset. He stood on the hill with Drake and Sheena at his sides. The winds started to pick up again and it was raing along with lightning. Drew saw before him every thing that was going on. He was looking through the eyes of his body at home. When he saw Shego his whole world stopped. She was so beautiful to him. He didn't understand why she was giving him that look, until he saw his face. Drakken felt horrible sick to his stomach and was so afraid what was going to happen to Shego. "Come one Shego, come on down and kick my ass so I can come home with you!" He mumbled to himself.  
Shego almost jumped out of her skin and flew around in her fighting position. Out of the Darkness steped Dementor. Shego's hands then became glowing claws as she lunged towards him. He ducked as she fell to the ground. She got up getting very pissed and tried to hit him again, when he fully pushed her off the deck.  
"Nooo!!!" Drakken yelled standing on the hill watching Shego fall. Everything was moving so slow... but time was moving so fast. He almost jumped off the cliff trying to reach her, but then he realized it would do nothing. He was getting angrier by the minute. Shego's body fell and finally hit the ground. "NOOOO! Shego!" He yelled as rivers of tears fell down his face. He then realized his body in the REAL world was moving... walking.  
Dementor looked over the deck smiling seeing her lifeless body. Drakken walked up to her and picked her up in his strong arms. "Drraakkkenn?" Shego said coming out of her some what shock. She looked up and saw him hold her. She smiled and blinked around a few times trying to find the pain in her body. Drakken growled at her and then picked her up by her shoulders. "You do know this is VERY uncomterable!" She said getting angry. "Shut the hell up you lil..." Drakken said with his eyes turning fiery RED. "Enough Chit chat, and just finish her off!" Dementor demanded from above. Drakken then threw her across the room with all of his might and she hit a mat wall (a wall that has black mattes on it).  
"You leave your filthy hands off her!" Drakken is Dreamland said to himself. Both Sheena and Drake started giggling but then realized it was serious! "I swear to god Dementor if you lay one finger on her, ill skin you alive!" He said getting more and more upset.  
Shego couldn't believe what was happening she stumbled up and caught her balance and got ready to challenge Drakken. "What hell is wrong with you Drakken!?" She ordered as she saw him running towards her. She ducked and ran past him. "Monty Now!" Shego yelled as Monkey Fist and his ninja monkey's came flying through the windows! All 30 henchmen came running at them, "Monkey Ninja's Attack!" Monkey Fist yelled as the lil brown and blonde haired monkeys attacked the Henchmen. Shego's hands were lasers again and she knew this wasn't gonna be pretty. She kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. He didn't stop at nothing though he hit Shego several times and almost broke her jaw!  
Drew in Dream world was taking all these hurting cuts and burses from Shego physically. He was quite glade because he wanted to be home so badly... and at this point save Shego. The winds were started to get faster and his mind was making him sick he kneeled down and started yelling. He pressed his palms against his temples trying to make the pain go away but it was to deady! He could hear Shego's voice in his head... just a little bit.  
"Drakken come on! I know you are in there!" She said missing his punch. "Where is the Drakken that I know, the kind with the sweet and beautiful Diamond Black eyes? The Drakken who always have dumb idea's to stop Kim... the Drakken that I love?" And with that, small tears started to run down her face.  
Drew couldn't believe it... did she just say "THE DRAKKEN I LOVE?" He then felt as if his heart had stopped! Everything in his whole life was changing, his world was spinning... and he knew where he was going... he was going HOME.  
Shego was about to give up when something from behind grabbed her arms in a horrible way and twisted them fiercely. "OUCH!" Shego screamed in pain as she looked back. There standing before her was a 20 foot metallic metal robot. It was painted Red and Gold and black... figures. (lol). "Must take the prisoner to dungeon." It keep saying as it started to move. Shego couldn't get out of the robots grasp, and it kept squeezing her arm tighter and tighter until it only dragged her away. "Drewwww...help me." She said as she gave up and the robot dragged her away.  
Drakken was getting sick and his world was spinning out of control. "Hellppp!" He moaned not daring to open his eyes knowing he could die from throwing up. Things were entirely coming back to normal as he felt his feet land on a hard cold surface of a stone floor. He looked around and almost squealed with Joy when he saw where he was... he was home, back in the real world... and this time he was going to STAY! 


	13. His Kiss

"Ah, my head is killing me." Drakken said in his normal tone. He then realized he didn't care about that and he needed to find Shego. Monty was still battling henchmen, but was seeing what was going on. "Welcome back Drew." He said smiling while kicking a henchmen in the back. "Hey Monty didn't see you there... where did..." His voice trailed off as he saw Dementor run down the hall and into a room. 'Im gonna kill ya.' Drakken thought as he hurried up the stairs and walked into the room.  
Dementor was packing his things and Drakken just stood behind him with a nasty look and his arms crossed.Dementor didn't know Drakken had entered the room, so he was trying to get away. He turned around and dropped his bag when he saw Drew standing in front of him "Where in gods name is Shego." He said sternly. Dementor knew he was going to get a beating but he just kept it cool. "Ah Dr.Drakken seems like you have finally returned from Hell?" Drakken then lost it he pushed Dementor across the room and made him stumble into a wall of books.  
  
"So you want to play ruff to you? Hummmm?" Dementor said getting Drakken really pissed off. "Where is Shego!?" He roared, picking Denis up from his front part of his shirt. "Eat Shit." Dementor said spitting in his face. Then Drakken threw him against the room and pinned him on the floor and starting hitting him. He hit im until he had a bloody nose and he almost fainted. "Ansure me!" He said raising his fist in the air warning him. "In the dungon room, 545." He said weekly as he then fainted.  
  
Drakken got off of him and hurried back down stairs. "Monty," Drakken said. "Yeah?" He said missing a high kick. "When you are done... god bless you, your like a man of steel, go up to that door and keep an eye on Dementor please." Drakken said hurring off. Monkey Fist laughed as he hit an other henchmen in the head.  
  
Nervously Drakken ran down the halls and looked for dungeon 545. 'Where is it?' He wondered. He walked for bout a half hour getting very tired, when he came upon the door which had the numbers '545' on the top. He kicked open the door, knowing that it was locked. The room was dark and cold. On the walls were hand and leg chains everywhere. He spotted a few Skeletons' attached to the walls and the ceiling was made of skulls. 'Sick creep.' Drakken though as he walked in. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling the cold. He looked around and found a door, which read ' torcherment room.' Drakken gulped hard, hoping Shego was in their but not being hurt. He slowly opened the door and looking in. There were horrible torcherment items (the things in the room in the movie Sleepy Hallow – Tim Burton). He was scared to death... but then he had hope when he saw Shego lying on a wooden table, in some horrible outfit. She was shivering because of the cold. He walked over to her but stopped because she saw him. She was dressed in a ruby red sluttish rubber shirt. It didn't have straps but it stopped close to her neck. It didn't connect to the pants she was wearing. She had her belly button pierced and still was...she just got it pierced when she came down. Her pants were tight and rubbery and were really SHORT. She had fish net on her arms and chains over her legs. (spooky-angel-Brittany I'm not trying 2 take your idea swear!) She was also wearing black laced up boots. He had never seen anyone dressed like that before nor chained to a table like that before. He liked it in a weird way, but not the kind of way he thought was nice. He snapped out of day dreaming and walked over to her. She had many bruses on her arms from the robot pulling her and holding her tightly. She started to flinch and let out a cry as he came over. "Get away from me!" She screamed starting to cry. "Shego, its alright, its me." Drakken said in the kindness voice he could give. "I don't know who you are u sick freak!" She sputtered, struggling in her chains. "Its me, I was undermined control, listen t-," "Get the hell away from me! You almost killed me!" Shego roared. He walked over to her, and tried to unbuckle her chains but she almost bit him. He had to come up onto the table above her to remove them because they were out of his reach. He then was above her looking down at Shego who was quivering."How do I know its you? How do you know it's the Drew I love?" She whispered as he leaned over top of her. "Look in my eyes." He whispered removing the hair from out of her eyes. Lying above her was the man she loved. The man she adored, the man who was strong but physically weak. Gosh she loved Drakken with all of her heart, even if he wasn't so cute or even if he had light blue skin. She loved him for who he was, and why he did the things he did. "Drewwww?" She moaned looking up upon him. He nooded his head and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met, they felt wonderful. They both were in love and they never wanted to leave each others side. Drakken kissed her and she kept kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her, and holding her gently In his strong arms. He was feeling urges and passions he had never felt before...he had never even been kissed before, plus he was a virgin. He would dream sometimes at night about making love with Shego in his bed, not the ruff kind of love, but the gentle and passionate kind and starting a family, but he knew it would never happen. He wanted her ever since he saw her walk into his office. That special sway in her hips and her wonderful looks. But those things didn't matter to him, what mattered to him was that she was who she was and loved him.  
  
Shego on the other hand wanted him to. She didn't start to fall in love when she met him, she feel for him through out time. She remembered when they had the weather machine and Drakken wanted to take over Canada. She loved that day so much! Everything slowed down when it started to rain and Drakken got scared and grabbed her and held her in his arms. She felt so protected, and he was warm. She felt his heart beating against her chest. It seemed like forever, and she never wanted to leave. It was as if he really did care about her. She also remembered when her brothers came for her... he told her he would always be there for her. She knew she had to save him when Dementor kidnapped him, because she knew what kind of man Denis was... the killing kind. Finally their kissed broke, and both were tired and breathing heavily.  
  
"I love you so much Drakkie." She said running her hands in his hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I love you Shego, I have always loved you... and I never will stop until the day the sun stops shining." Shego was so happy to hear these words. She had always had such a hard life but what she didn't know is that Drakken had it worse, a lot worse. He kissed her forehead struggled to undo the dusty locks. "Who did this to you?" He asked protectively. "One of Denis's henchmen, ill kill em when I get outta hear." She growled. "They marked me." She said. Drakken's eye's opened wide and he stared down at her. He thought they had hurt her (raped her – marked her) "They didn't rape you?" He said shivering above Shego. More tears streamed down her face and she chocked out, "No, im dressed this way for Dementor to do what he wants with me." She said between sobs. Drakken then was so upset, he should have killed Dementor when he had the chance. "Ill kill him! I swear to God ill tear him apart!" He said unbuckling the last lock. Her shoulder blades were killing her for being in such an uncomterble position. He hoped off the wooden table and unchained her feet. She was very weak and was very light. He picked her up in her arms and dried away her tears. "Shhh." He said trying to clam her down. "Its ok, im here, you don't have to be afraid, I wont let anyone touch you again Shego...I promise."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was safe, back in his strong protective arms that she once knew. Shego knew that he was serious and would never let her get hurt again. She was able to walk when out of the darkness came 5 Robots. "Capture Shego! Capture Shego!" They kept saying. Drakken stood in front of Shego with his arms out protecting her, she had been through hell and she didn't kneed any more. They were coming closer when they all started to shift gears and started acting weird. They were going into the walls and getting stuck. A big ball of smoke came out from behind them and they all stopped. Someone had shut em down... and out of the door way stepped DNAmy, followed by Dementor who had a gun to her head... 


	14. Dementor's Fall

"Put Shego back where she belongs Drakken!" Dementor demanded. He looked like a serial killer. He had this twisted smile on his face and he was shaking. Poor Amy was wimpering because she didn't want to die. "What did I just say!?" He barked. Drakken stood his ground protecting Shego. He wasn't going to let him hurt her again. "Put the gun down Denis." He said calmly, looking at poor Amy who he once loved. She now was in love with Monkey Fist... but where was he anyway? "Ha! Like I'm going to listen to you?" He said in a gayest voice. "Tie Shego back down on the wooden table and no one gets hurt!" He growled. Amy whimpered as he pressed the gun deeper in the back of her head. "Come on Drakken... tie me up." Shego said in a sexy voice pulling him twards the table. He was confused for a minute and then Shego gave him a look when no one was looking letting him know just to play it cool. Dementor walked Amy over to a cage and threw her inside. She was so relived that she didn't get her head blown off. She wasn't a bad villain, just a stuffed animal obsession kind of villain. (lol). Shego laid back down and Drakken tied up her hands and feet so she was in a bad position. He made sure the knots were extra loss so she could escape when the time was right.  
'I will never forgive my self if he hurts her.' Drakken thought to himself as she finished tying her knots. He came up to her and looked her in the eyes. She was petrified; Drakken could see it in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her romantically and told her he would be right there for her. Drakken then walked away facing Dementor. "Since when did you love her!?" He barked. "Since why the fuck (sorry) do you care?" Drakken said coldly. "Since I am going to get her pregnant and she will be my Queen. You do know Drakken that the one reason why I captured you was to get a hold of Shego. I have one more reason which is..." "Your not getting anyone pregnant! You put both of his through enough hell! And if you lay one finger on Shego's body, just ONE I am gonna blow your brains out. Dosnt matter know cause I still am!" He said walking twards him. "Drew no!!!" Shego and Amy screamed at the same time, making Dementor laugh. He quickly snapped his fingers together as the Robots came back into position and grabbed Drakken. He kicked the air and squirmed but their was no way out. "Let go of meeee!" He yelled at them. "Shut up blue boy." One of them said. (lol). They then held Drakken agienst a wall as Dementor walked over to Shego. "Now look what I have caught? A beautiful Sexy slut in my net. Well..." "Kiss me." Shego said looking up at him. Drakken's mouth fell open as he heard her say that. "That's better." Dementor said looking down at poor Shego. He leaned in to kiss her when she turned her head so he would be kissing her neck. She turned her head so she could see Drakken and DNAmy. She then mouthed the words 'Its all an act.' to Drakken, and he felt relieved. He knew that she would never cheat on em.  
Shego then started to moan and sick Dementor crawled on top of her. "Ugh this is way to sick for me to watch." Amy said turning around. She put her head down and muttered. "Poor Shego, she doesn't kneed this." Drakken pitied Amy for a second and smiled at her glad to know she was on his side. "ooooohh Dementor, your so bad!" Shego said faking it the whole time. She felt something she didn't WANT to feel. She looked down and wined her eyes. Then out of the corner of Drakken's eye he spotted Monkey Fist. He was beating up from head to toe... by Dementor. "Shhh." He whispered as she had a knife in his right hand. The robots where not working but were still holding Drakken tightly. He walked in the room spotting Shego being some what raped by Dementor. His mouth dropped open, he knew he had to save her, their was no way out this time for Dementor. Monty the stood behind Dementor raising the knife, letting Shego know it was going to be over soon. "Dementor?" She said asked. "Yes?" He asked very pleased looking back down upon her. Shego laughed her evil laugh and smiled. "Good by you sick creep." She said laughing again. And with that Monkey Fist lowered the knife and stabbed Dementor. He didn't yell but gave a shocking expression, and fell to the ground... and with that Professor Denis Dementor... was dead! 


	15. a golden bullet

"Is he finally dead?" Shego asked looking off the table and at Dementor who still had an evil look upon his face and with the knife upon his back. None had realized but Monkey Fist wasn't there to save them earlier because Dementor had stabbed him. He had cuts all over him, but he was alright. He came over to Amy and unlocked her. She flew into his arms and started to Cry.  
"Drakken." She said uncomterbly as he slipped from the dead robots grasp. He ran over and cut that ropes which was holding Shego down. She sat up and flew into his arms. She loved him with all of his heart, and never wanted to leave him; even if he died she swore she would go with him. "I love you so much!" She said between sobs. He ran his fingers threw her hair and cooed her. "Shh Shego its ok, im here don't you worry... no matter where we are, no matter where I am... I will always be with you." And with that he took her head in his palm and kissed her.  
Amy and Monty were ok, and they hugged each other as they watched Drakken and Shego. Monty walked over to them and told them they better get going, this place wasn't safe. "Ok, let's go up stairs and get cleaned up." Drakken said walking behind everyone. He smiled as he held Shego's hand.  
Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. At first he didn't know what to believe until he started to turn around... slowly. Demtor had the gun in is left hand and was supporting himself on his right shoulder. He smiled and aimed the gun at Shego. Everything then was slow motion... he yelled no protecting her, as he stood infront of her with his arms out. "Drewwww, what are you doing?" She yelled, but Drakken herd only a distant sound, and then a crack of fire. And before he knew it, the gun bullet had hit his heart. Dementor laughed and his eyes rolled back as he laid down... and this time he was really dead!  
"No! Drakken, nooo, please don't let it be true!" Shego shrieked as she flew down and held him in her arms. He was blinking quickly now and then and was gasping for air. "Some one call an Ambulance! Damn it, do it now!" Shego screamed with all of her might. Monty and Amy ran up stairs... well Monty tried to get upstairs as fast as he could, the pain was so evil. Shego was crying horribly, and everything seemed like it was all a dream. He had his hand over his heart and was looking up at Shego. She moved his hand still crying and chocked when she saw a hole with blood. "Don't leave me Drew, oh god nooo! I love you with all of my heart! I almost lost you once; don't let me leave you agien!" She said holding him close. He managed to speak, but only just. "Shego...". He whispered. "Yes Drew, its alright im here!" "I will always love you and always be with you. You... will always be in... my heart." He said crying looking up at his beloved Shego. She started to cry more and more, and wishing the ambulance would get there sooner. And with that she leaned down and kissed him. For that felt like this was all a dream and she would be waking up soon, and starting a new day. A new day in which this never happened. A new day in which she would find Dr.Drakken in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking a coffee. A new day... that would never come. "I will always love you." she whispered. And with dat, his head rolled to the side and he closed his eyes... and Shego knew she would never see his beautiful diamond black eyes, ever agien.  
  
Note 2 everyone!!! Ok today is 3/8/2004!!! Ok my math teacher called and said I am failing math. I have a huge math test thurs. and fri this week, so I might be a little slow updating. I hoped you liked the story. I cant tlk on AIM that much this week because if I don't pass this test... I will have my computer and TV taken away from me until the next marking period. Yes I am still crying because of it. I hoped you like the story. If that dose happen which it will NOT!!! I pray, and I hope you pray for me 2, I don't have an easy life and writing is the only thing that keeps me happy, so please say a small prayer that I pass this test! Thank you and God bless you! Sorry the chapter was so long! And yes its not over, PLUS im giving it a SEQUAL! so there you can enjoy that! Ciao for know! Rewiew if ya like! Thank you agien for your prayers! Brittany – omg Crimson, im still crying over it lol. Beautiful story, you are truly talented! Along with you Suzzane!!! Bless you both. Brit email me if you wanna chat, cuz I might not be aloud on Aim for a week or so, dunno but Please email me! thankz! Coolcatcaroline@aol.com !!! 


	16. To Heaven and back

Chapter Sixteen : From Heaven and Back  
  
Dr. Drakken had a hard life. He never had any friends when he was in grade school and In high school it was just the same. He was an excellent student, especially in Science. His favorite type of Science was and still is Biology, and the Earths Science. One afternoon during science class in 8th grade, things got pretty bad.  
  
A small pale boy with black hair and beautiful diamond black eyes who wore glasses was looking up at the black board taking notes. Notes on board – The big ball in the center of the earth is called the core, and it is always spinning.... He took down these notes quickly, because he wanted to be the first one out the door. Drakken sat in the back... alone. When ever he would look down his glasses would slide down his nose but he would always push them back up with his index finger. He was a wonderful nice child; he would never hurt a fly. At the end of class he grabbed his books and flew out the door. On his way down the chatting halls filled with children, someone stuck out their leg and made him trip. A bunch of bitchy teenage girls howled with laughter as his glasses flew off his face and were stepped on by a big fat boy who came walking by. Drakken shivered and sat up. He rubbed his nose and looked around. 'Why cant I see anything?' He thought as he realized his loose glasses were gone. Reaching out in the distance, he felt blind...feeling as if he was just a puppet on strings, and when ever the person who was pulling the strings would get bored and leave him hanging for a while. Finally he came upon his broken glasses and put them on his face. He looked up at the laughing girls and they started to chat "Drewie Drewie can't even tie his shoeie, so he trips and he misses and dose it all over again!" They sang (what the girls are signing are so gay, plus it doesn't even make sense.) Drakken then picked up his books and hurried off to his locker.  
  
.:.Flaskback.:. Dr.Drakken as a child was always UNLUCKY. He would always walk in gum, trip, be laughed at, mugged, or have his glasses broken. He hated his life. On his second year of High School one night he thought of slitting his writs and leaving Earth and go to where God wants him to go. Heaven or hell, he didn't care, but he would have preferred Heaven because everyday was a LIVING hell. He didn't cut his writs and watch the blood flow and watch his life wash away with it because deep down he felt he was going to meet someone. Someone who would be by his side forever, and love him and keep his safe while he is weak. Drakken put the knife down and went out to the back porch and wished that day would come... come like Now!  
  
.:. Flashback.:. A calm summer's night and a man (drakken) walked down onto a sandy beach and sat by the water watching the sun set. He had just been humiliated by his friends and he didn't want to go back to collage... ever again. The water looked so peaceful and calm. Drakken then smiled at it and tilted his head. Holding his knees tightly close to him he gazed up at the sunset. 'Why dose everyone hate me?' He thought to himself as out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking down the side of the beach. A tall slender girl who looked to be 17 came walking down the beach. She was wearing short jeans and flip flops. She also had on a black and while tank top and looked to be crying. She had Raven's black hair and it was pulled back into a ponytail. She had he head down and her hands covering them. Drakken just watched her walk by. She was so pretty, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even though he couldn't see her face. She started to walk faster and then suddenly trip in the wet sand. "Ugh, I hate this day!" She said getting up but her foot was stuck in the sand. "Oh, here let me help you!" Drakken said quickly rushing down the beach towards her, and helped her get out of the thick wet sand. She looked up and saw that this guy who looked to be 24 was helping her out of the blue. "Umm... thank you." She said standing up and putting on her flip flops again. Drakken stood up to and dusted himself and then looked at her. "I guess I didn't see you coming." The girl said and her reg. tone. "I guess not... why were you crying?" Drakken asked putting his hands down deep into his pockets. "Oh! (she laughed) I well, uh, had sort of a bad day." She said looking down at her feet which were sinking into the sand as the water came up and down again. "Sorry to hear that... I hope you are alright, didn't mean to startle you, have a nice day." Drakken then said turning around and walking back upon the beach where the sand was dry. "Wait!" The young girl said. Drakken quickly turned around and raised his eye brows. "Do you um... want to go for a walk with me?" She asked rubbing her shoulder nervously. Just then a huge flow of happiness and excitement rushed through his body and he smiled walking down to the helpless girl again.  
  
They walked for miles and talked forever. Drakken found out that the young girls name was 'Shego'. She also told him why she was upset; it was because her brothers had kicked her out of 'Team Go,' because she wanted to become a villain. Drakken told her long and hard about his life, and that he wanted to take over the world, also telling her that it is possible! She found him funny even though not the brightest human being in the world, but a nice one. They walked a little bit more when Drakken stopped and asked Shego a question.  
  
"I know I just met you and all... but its seems like ive been waiting for you forever. Not knowing where I would find you, but I think I found the right person." He said sweetly. "What are you asking me Drew?" She asked confused. "Well you said you wanted to become a Villain and do work with a Villain as well, so I was wondering if you would be my partner in crime?" He said holding her hands. Shego raised one eye brow and laughed. He felt like a fool just then... maybe he was being way to fast? "I would love to do that Drew." She said smiling. He smiled and started to walk a little bit more with her.  
  
.:.Flashback and going into Time.:. And then this mememory was starting to fade and he came upon one of the hardest days in his life. He was Shego, Monkey Fist and DNAmy excaping from Dementors grasp when Dementor then shot Drakken towards the heart. Remebering the past he looked up at his love Shego, who that point in her life didn't seem like a Villian at all, she seemed like the nice caring girl he meet on the beach. Drakken told Shego how much he loved her while she held him in her arms and let his blood flow. She was crying, and in his heart he was to. Drakken knew if he was dieing he would go to heaven and watch over her and be her Guardian Angel, and keep her safe from everything. But things didn't turn out that way. He walked up to the clouds into the doorways of Heaven when they didn't open. Drakken was confused. He looked around and realized he had a hallow and wore wings upon his back and a white robe. Drakken then realized that God didn't open the doors to heaven to him because he wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to become an angel in the sky. He was ready to go home and be with Shego, because they needed each other...  
  
.:.Present Time.:. Dr. Drakken started to stir. He cracked open his eyes and slowly looked around. He was in a hospital bed, covered with light red sheets. At first he thought that was blood and he wanted to be sick then her felt them and was relieved. Shaking his head he remembered all his memories that were awoken in his head and remembered... dieing and going up the stair way to Heaven! His eyes shot open when he remembered Shego! 'Where is...' His mind trailed off as he looked down off the high hospital bed and smiled. There lying in a normal bed for a visitor lied Shego. Her hair poured over her pillow and her little face buried with in it. Shego looked to be safe and sound. Drakken started to cry, a happy cry. The kind of cry that comes, when you think everything goes wrong and a savior comes, or when your baby is saved from a burning building. But Drakken stared down at Shego and laid on his side so he could watch her sleep. He told himself he would never ever leave her side again, even though she was a Villain and nasty and evil at times... their was a good part of Shego that she dared not 2 show to anyone, but Drakken.  
  
Taking a deep breath he coughed and felt a shot of paint run across his chest. He looked down still teary eyed and saw that his left arm was in a sling and on his chest blade he had a white patch of gauze. Then it had hit him again why he was here in the first place! He was shot from Dementor, no wonder he felt so weird not waking up in his own bed. 'Thank you God,' Drakken said praying to himself silently. 'Thank you for giving me another chance in life, and thank you for letting Shego and I be alright.' And with that he took his right hand and placed it on Shego's left hand which was rested on the pillow and he held it. "Ill keep you safe forever Shego." He said looking back down at her, and smiling peacefully.  
  
It had to be around 6 nor 7 because just then he felt the hot warm sun poor into the hospital room. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the open blinds. Drakken smiled as she watched the sun rise, and while it rose he looked back down at Shego whose eyes were starting to flutter, and with that she was awake...  
  
READERS – omg thank you so much for your REVIEWS!! When I read the new reviews my heart Smiled at me. Thank you so very much for all of your prayers! They made my mom be not so HARSH on me lol and I am very grateful, because I am starting to understand it a little bit more! The math I mean! But please keep praying! Thank you so much, you don't know what that means 2 me!!! Spooky-Angel you are the sister of my soul! Thank you so much for reading what I have so far and praying for me! Monkey Fist you rock Dude! lol its ok if you have been busy and didn't have the chance 2 update, no big, lol! Dude lemme know if you got an email? Anyway I think ill pass this EVIL math test and keep my possessions, lol the comp. and kind of da T.V. and my Writing r like my best friends, BRITTANY AND CATHERINE R like my the ONLY friends I have anyway! lol thankz guys! But im glade you liked the CHAPTER! sorry if it was a little con. if you thought it was IM me @ xXxHackySackxXx or MeEgO 88 if you have Questions or email me @ Coolcatcaroline@aol.com Well Ciao for now lol ill update 2morrow! 


	17. Shocking News

Authors Note 2 all – Hello everyone, see lol I told you Drakken wasn't gonna die! He is my fav. character of all time out of every T.V show I have ever watched Drakken is my absolute fav! Hope you liked the chapter before this one? Well here is chapter 17, aboo ya! lol oh also everyone... I will tell you when the story is over! Ciao –  
  
Shego blinked a few more times and looked around and saw that someone was holding her hand. She looked up and saw Drakken smiling down at her, and was somewhat crying. "Drew!" She almost yelled jumping up and flying into his arms. "Oh my gosh, you are ok!" She said sobbing on his shoulder. He winced but smiled when she hugged him, not realizing that he had just had a bullet taken from his chest and still was hurt badly. She pulled away and sat down on the bed and held his hand. "I thought I lost you yesterday at Dementors. God ansured my prayers today Drakken... he really did." Shego said wiping the tears from her eyes. "When the ambulance came for you, they said it was too late. You were gone," She said crying harder. "A-and they also said that there was barley no reason for you to go to the hospital, but I told them no and I almost fought them, and while we were on our way... you came back. God sent you home Drakken, and when we got here, the Doctors said that you were going to be fine. I will never forget these words, the Doctor came out of the operating room and told me your heart still beats...and the bullet was about an inch above you heart." Shego said and with that she was crying so hard the lied down next to him, and held him close. She never wanted to lose him again. Drakken was crying to. He wrapped his free arm around her and kept her close. "I'm never leaving you again, I swear! I love you so much Shego! " He said holding her closer. "I know... I love you to!" She whispered kindly burring her head in his sore chest.  
Drakken was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. A tall slender man with red and black hair came in. He looked to be in his twenties and looked mature for his age. Shego sat up and kept Drakken's hand tightly held in hers.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Hershey." He said shaking Shego's hand. "Nice to meet you," They both said. "Well, um Dr. Hacken is it?" He said confused. "It's Drakken, thank you." He said raising one eye brow annoyed. "Well Dr. Drakken, it appears that you will be alright, and as you know, the bullet was shot an inch above from your heart." He said smiling and staring down at the papers on the clipboard. "And you Miss Shego, you might have to go for an operation, not sure though." He said finishing. "An operation!" Shego screamed getting up off the bed, not realizing she almost pulled Drakken off the bed with her. "I'm not going for an operation you moron!" She roared. "Shego!" Drakken said taken back. She didn't care. Ever since Shego was a child she didn't like going past the operating doors and into the operating room. "Well, you might have a broken bone on your back, I know you prob. don't feel like you are hurt, but we must have an x-ray at least." The doctor said backing up in fear, realizing her free hand was glowing. "Shego, if you have to go for and X-Ray then go, it will be alright, their just going to take a picture of you body and your bones." He said rubbing her hand gently. Shego sighed and leaned down to kiss him and then walked out of the room with the doctor. She stopped in the doorway, "Try to get some sleep while I am gone... your in worse shape them me." She said as she walked out.  
Drakken was so happy everyone was alright and not dead. He then remembered Monty and DNAmy, he hoped they were alright, but he guessed he would know later on. Drakken smiled and laid back down on his back. He shut his eyes and started to dream. It was now only a matter of time until Shego came back from her X- Ray with his results.  
  
Except, during this dream, things didn't turn out the way he wanted them to, it was only a matter of time until his NIGHTMARE began...  
  
Everyone – Hi again lol hope you liked this Chapter, so It so lil, dun worry the next chapter should be longer... I hope lol Oh and tomorrow is my math TEST!!! please pray I get a good grade! Bless you all! Peace out!!! Ciao!!! Oh and just 2 warn you guys, if you are Squeamish to gross things, the next chapter might upset you. But I wont make it 2 bad. Mwaaahhhhaaa!! Lmao ok I try! – Everyone 


	18. Mixed Emotions

-Nightmare- Drakken slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in his hospital bedroom and everything was dark blue... like he was under the water. Drakken sat up and hanged his bare feet over the side of the bed. Looking down he saw that his right arm was better and out of his sling and his hole in his chest was mended up. "Hello?" He said as he thought he saw someone's shadow down the hall outside of his door. Drakken got up and cautiously walked to the door way and poked his head out. The halls seemed to be growing, and he felt naushius and dizzy and grabbed onto the wall post so he could get his balance. He slowly looked down one of the growing halls and saw... Shego.  
"Shego... come back where are you going?" Drakken asked stumbling out of the hall and walking towards her. She stopped but kept her back to him. Her hair was wet and so was he hospital gown. What could have happened to her? "Shego?" He said walking slowly up behind her. Drakken pulled out his left hand and slightly touched her shoulder as she spun around. Drakken was shocked to see it was not Shego at all... it was someone else.  
There standing before him was a girl with pale white creamy skin. She had light gray eyes that were empty and cold. Water dripped from her hair upon her face and down all over her gown. Her face was sullen and she looked to be almost dead. The young girl looked to be 15 years of age, and was covered in light sheets of skin and her bones were visable. "Sorry," Drakken mutter still shocked to see how she looked. "I thought you were Shego, um well... are you alright?" He asked tilting his head as the young girl slowly lifted her right hand and pointed straight ahead with her index finger to something past him. Drakken slowly looked around and her mutter, "He is coming back for you Drew." She said almost in a whisper.  
Drakken almost threw up when he saw who was standing before him in the hall way that kept growing. There stood a short man who had his head down, he had black silky hair, and his hands and shirt were all bloody. He lifted his head and started to laugh evily, and Drakken knew who he was meeting again. It was Professor Dementor, he had scratches upon his face, and his smile was evil and twisted. He looked to be crying... crying blood. Drakken stood in front of the girl who was starting to whimper. "This war between us Drakken isn't over... Ill be back... and this time you will have a new rival to face... and it will be even harder." Dementor said cackling as he cracked his bloody fingers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drakken screamed starting to kneel down like a child. Dementor started to laugh even harder down as the girl screamed from behind him as Dementor pulled out a gun and fired!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drakken said screaming as he sat straight up in his hospital bed. "Drakken!" Shego said flying out of a wooden chair she was sitting in and reading a magazine. "Drakken, what happened... you in a cold sweat. Here im getting you a cloth." Shego said lying him back down gently. Drakken looked around nevesly and realized he still had his hole in his chest (was stitched up during his operation he just hand... its healing) and he still had his right arm in the sling. Shego walked over to the sink and got a white cloth which she wet and came back and sat down next to him. "You had a bad dream Drakkie, what was it about?" Shego asked patting him with the cloth gently. Drakken sighed and told her. "It started as... wait a tick, what about you!? What happened during the X-Rays?" He asked trying to sit up again but Shego pushed him down letting him know he needed his rest. "The Rays were quick they took five minutes, oh and I just have some bruising along my spine. The doctor said no Kung fu for a while though." She said chuckling still patting him. "Tell me about your dream." She said sternly. "The dream?" He gulped looking up to her. "Oh yeah that, um well I don't really remember. It was nothing. So... when do you think we are getting out of here?" Drakken asked. "Well, in the shape you are in... maybe a few more days?" Shego said sighing and wrenching out the rag in the silver sink. She walked back over to him when Dr. Hershey came in. "Well Dr.Hakken," "Its Drakken." Shego and Drakken both said laughing. "Right," Dr. Hershey said ignoring them. "It looks like you may be leaving today!" He said joyfully keeping his distance from Shego. They both exchanged looks and shrugged. "Ok, well it feels good to be home... one question... how r Monty Fest and Amy Hall?" Drakken asked. "Oh your friends will be just fine. They have had quite a trip themselves, especially Mr. Fest he might be here a while, but you to shall be good to go, and Dr. If you have any questions I shall be around... good day." And with that Mr. Hershey left. "Looks like were going back to our old lives again Drakkie." Shego said sighing and packing up her bags across the room. "Why is that a bad Thing?" Drakken asked. "Of corse not." Shego said smiling and walking over and kissing his romantically. And so they packed their things and left the hospital, and with that... they were going home.  
  
Hi everyone – Lol no Brittany lol its not ova yet lol I think 1 more chap. lol sorry yall dun worry ill update as soon As I can! Ciao for now im sooooooo TIRED!!! lol bye – 


	19. Best Night of their lives

Heyy everyone – Ok I was up in P.A. with my grandparents for the weekend and their computer hasn't been working so im gonna update now that I am home. People I have had a really shitty week from between this evil math and my mom getting sick in Paris and being pushed out of a window, if you have something nasty to say to me, EMAIL me, plz don review it! I got a mean review... I dun want 2 tlk about it, but it was just mean, so thank you and hope you enjoy... that LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Weeks passed and passed and Drakken and Shego were good as new. Shego wasn't her self though; she wasn't her self because Drakken was back to his old self. He would go on ranting and ravening about their next plan to defeat Kim Possible. She wouldn't talk to him sometimes; she would sometimes just ignore him totally. Shego would have given everything for him to be the NICE kind person that she knew... the kind of person that lived deep down with in him.  
  
"So don't you think it would be a good idea if we got a better cloning machine and then we would have twice as many Henchmen then before?!" Drakken asked with his normal evil smile. Shego sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Listen Doc you do what you want... I'm going to go look out at the stars... ill be on my balcony if you kneed me." She said getting up and leaving him in his lab. Drakken felt rotten, he had been waiting to ask her for something for weeks, but he was just so scared. Slumping down in his chair he sighed. 'Why must I be so persistent on her? God Iv come back to the old me... now is the time.' Drakken thought as he walked off to his room and came back out with something small in his hand and he slipped it in his pocket.  
  
Shego was sitting on the cold marble white bench which was on her balcony, and looked up. Everything was so peaceful... just like the night of the kidnapping. Shego sighed as she looked around, she didn't realize it but a small tear was running down the side of her face. 'Maybe he doesn't love me like I love him.' Shego thought sighing as she looked upon her view.  
  
Drakken knew where she was so he went through her bedroom, not disturbing anything, he knocked on her glass sliding doors which lead to her balcony. "Shego... can I come out?" He asked kindly. "Sure." She said making room for him.  
  
Drakken sat next to Shego and looked up. "Sorry if ive become my old self." He said looking deep into her eyes. Shego just shrugged and looked away. "I guess I have been rude to, ignoring you and all." She replied. "No... I deserve it." Drakken said lifting Shego's face back up. "Why are you crying?" He asked noticing the tear upon her pale face. Shego nervously laughed not realizing it at all. "Oh, I guess something got in my eye." She said.  
  
Drakken then kneeled down on one leg and took both of Shego's hands in his. "Shego, I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no one else could replace you, I love you so much..." He said still looking deep into her eyes. Shego went totally white she was so excited an confused, she so knew what he was doing. "Shego... will you marry me?" Drakken then asked as he pulled out a black leather box. When he opened the box Shego gasped when she saw a big light green diamond ring. The color of the diamond matched her beautiful eyes. "Yes! I will marry you!" Shego squealed and then flew into his arms and trampling him onto the ground. She kissed him until he had no breath left. Finally standing back up, Drakken put the ring on Shego's finer and kissed her again. And so they kissed under the stars and Shego thought that this was the best night of her life... and Dr. Drakken would have to say the same.  
  
THE END  
  
lol see Brittany I would tell you when it was over lol. I hope every1 who read it enjoyed the story! Thank you for all your grateful reviews! They made my day! I am typing its sequal now, but I dun have a name for it yet lol. I hope you read that one when it is posted! Enjoy!!! And thank you all!!!!! 


End file.
